


just relax

by Mongrel



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, dont expect much from this tbh, i wrote this at walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongrel/pseuds/Mongrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which party poison and fun ghoul fuck in the back of the trans am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just relax

The sky was just starting to lighten but the vacant planes were just bordering pitch black. The only dependable light source was the dying campfire the group had huddled themselves around. Fun predicted it was probably a bit after 4 AM, the sun would fully rise and the whole group would wake up in two hours. (Well, more like Jet would wake up, and then wake and motivate Party and Kid.)

 

A good night's sleep was maybe the hardest thing to get in the Zones. Maybe that was only true for amateur killjoys, maybe Fun was the only person that was letting all this shit get to him, or maybe everyone else just learned to deal with it, the only thing for sure is that Ghoul can't sleep no matter how hard he tries.

 

He stays up stressing and wakes up from night terrors, the only things keeping him from passing out in the middle of combat are fear, adrenaline, and the cheap coffee from the diner.

 

All he could do is stare up at the sky and wait for everyone else to wake up. He brought his grimy hands to his face for him to examine and memorized every detail - from the dirt and blood smudged against every inch of skin to the crud under his nails. His brain felt completely fried.

 

"Ghoul.... The fuckare ya doin'....?" Fun heard a groggy voice and shuffle to his left, he turned his head and saw Party laying on his side and staring at Ghoul questionably.

 

Ghoul was about to say something before he realized he had been staring at his hands, that were still raised in the air, and laid them back to his sides.

 

"No sleep again, huh?"

 

Fun shook his head and looked back up at the sky, the stars fading out of existence every time he looked back at it. "I did for maybe, like, an hour... But then I woke back up."

 

"Ah," Party started, a little whispery now, "I get what you mean..."

 

He grunted as he sat up and stretched until he heard a satisfying crack. "I used to have nightmares for a while, too. I still get em' sometimes."

 

"Yeah." He wasn't in the mental state to hold a conversation.

 

"I think the issue is you got too much shit to worry about," Poison was now standing and looking down at him "you need to learn a way to relax. That's how I got passed it, anyway."

 

"Oh." He felt a little stupid for missing something so obvious. "Well, uh, what did you do to relax?"

 

"Uh,"

 

Party looked around and Ghoul hadn't noticed the air becoming awkward and quiet.

 

He was going to make up some half-assed lie but fuck, there's literally nothing even remotely relaxing to do in a barren wasteland except for what he did, and damn Ghoul and his delirious ass for making him admit it straight up.

 

"I jacked off. A lot."

 

"... Oh."

 

The situation became even more awkward.

 

And to make matters worse, Ghoul begins to cackle. It went from a giggle to eventually a full-out laugh, and Party couldn't help but laugh with him. His laugh was contagious.

 

"Get up already," Party said in between giggles, "you're gonna wake the whole group up."

 

Ghoul obeyed him, still smiling, and got the idea to follow him when he started to walk into the dark. There was now a little bit of light that showed blurred silhouettes of every boulder and hill.

 

"So... about the 'relaxation' thing," Ghoul had to keep himself from giggling again when he said that.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"When do you... Y'know." It was thankfully less awkward than before.

 

"When everyone's sleeping, usually. But with you're insomnia, that hasn't been the case lately." Party chuckled lightly.

 

"Oh." Ghoul felt a little bad, now. "Sorry."

 

"Don't fucking apologize!" Party laughed again. "It's fucking weird."

 

"Where the fuck are we going, anyway?"

 

"I was just running out to the Trans Am to get something. Not sure why you followed."

 

"I thought you wanted me to!"

 

"Nah. You're just ruining my masturbation plans, as usual."

 

"... Oh." He felt incredibly awkward and bad now. He knew Party wasn't being serious, but this was a lot more weird than just being told how he was preventing him from getting off.

 

Ghoul stopped in his tracks and looked into the distance, feeling more embarrassed than Party had intended.

 

"The fuck are you doing?" Party asked, turning his head back.

 

"I think I'll just... Turn around."

 

"What? No, don't, just- I mean- ugh, just shut up and follow me."

 

Fun obliged but didn't feel as embarrassed as before, running to catch up.

 

Once they finally got to the car, Poison opened the door and climbed into the back. Ghoul stood outside waiting.

 

"Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna get in?"

 

"Huh? Oh, shit- Yeah, sorry." Fun babbled and scrambled into the backseat with him, closing the door in the process. It was even darker in the car.

 

"... Why do y-"

 

He was caught off guard when Party grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him in to kiss. Party's aim was shit, maybe because you couldn't see anything, he was kissing Ghoul's right cheek more than his mouth before he redirected himself.

 

Ghoul just took it. He knew what was going to happen, and fuck if he needed it. The stress had probably been building up in Party, too. He kissed back, letting their mouths smack together and their tongues slide across one another. He moved one hair to the back of Party's head and the other to hold onto the seat of the car.

 

Teeth and tongues clash before Party pulls back and breathes heavily. The car was now filled with a blue filtered light from outside, making Party's flushed face more clear. Fun was gaping at him, gasping to catch his breath.

 

"You caught on faster than I expected."

 

He latched himself onto his neck before he could respond. He gently kissed and sucked on the exposed skin and when he sucked on the spot below Fun's ear he let out a noise embarrassing for the both of them to hear. Gentle kisses turned to harsh biting and Ghoul's pants were painfully tight.

 

"Oh, fuck, Party-"

 

"Call me Gee."

 

The group had all agreed years ago that those names were dead. Once they were killjoys, they would always be killjoys and using those names would kill them one way or another. But this situation was an exception.

 

Fun arched his chest upwards while accidentally pushing his thigh into Party's hard-on, making him groan against the other's skin. He pulled off from Fun's neck and moved back to his mouth, rocking himself down into his thigh. Fun found it a little too amazing how nice Party's dick felt rutting against him like that, hard and warm.

 

Party moved his hand and groped the other's crotch, earning a gasp. He pulled back and balanced on his knees, careful not to hit his head on the ceiling of the car, and moved in between Fun's thighs so they were wrapped around him.

 

He then grounded his hips against Fun as hard and slow as he could, getting a low moan from the smaller man, rolling their hips into each other and friction causing Fun's pants to strain painfully tight. The pace gradually increased and the car was full of nothing but their moans and grunts. Thank God they kept the windows rolled down, or the heat would have been insufferable.

 

"Fuck, Gee, can I - Let me just-" Fun sat up and threw himself onto Party, straddling him. The light in the car was a lot brighter, and you could see the strands of hair clinging to the sides of Party's face. He fiddled with Party's belt trying to get it open, moving to his pants zipper and sticking his hands down his waistband and wrapping his fingers around his dick.

 

"Oh, Fuck, Frankie- Yes." He didn't think this was supposed to turn him on as much as it did. He tightened his grip tightly around the other's and started pumping slowly, earning small ahs from him. Quickening his speed, he thumbed the spot below the head and earned a loud moan from the other, precum almost leaking out.

 

Fun shifted off of Party and placed himself between his knees, leaning down and pulling a strand of hair behind his ear before licking the side of the shaft from the base to the head. Party gasped loudly as Fun swirled his tongue around the tip, cleaning it until he could no longer taste the salty precum, and took more than half of Party into his mouth without warning. Party latched his fingers into Fun's greasy hair tightly, breathing heavy.

 

"Oh, fuck, so good for me, Frankie, so good-" Party babbled. "Don't you dare stop." Fun hollowed his cheeks and set a rhythm for himself, being careful not to gag himself. He unzipped his own fly and started jacking himself off quickly, moaning and sending vibrations throughout Party.

 

"Frankie- I'm gonna- Fuck" Party tried to warn, but he was too late and he came inside Fun's mouth and swallowed, some dribbling out from the side of his mouth. Fun came on his hand soon after, putting his other hand to his mouth to stifle a moan.

 

He sat on the seat of the car panting, wiping his mouth off with his sleeve. The sun was almost completely out now, everything could be seen clearly. He watched Party tuck himself in and sit up.

 

"Well," he started "you feel better?"

 

"Definitely." Fun responded in between gasps.

 

"Good." He smiled. "Now I don't have to worry about you keeping me from relaxing."

 

They got out the car and were thankful to see Jet and Kid were still asleep. Party walked right alongside him. Fun wasn't going to have sleeping problems anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> if you comment i will give you my soul, my first born, and $0.83


End file.
